Looking Back
by julietandherfairjuliet
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet at a college soccer camp. They fall hard but neither knows how the other feels. When they go their separate ways only time can tell what happens between them.
1. Beginning

**A.N. This story is based off of something that happened to me. I only own the story line, not the characters**

I stood there surveying what would be my room for the four days. It kind of looked like a prison with the grey walls and one window. I tossed all my stuff in the cupboard which I assumed was supposed to be a closet. Getting everything together could wait.

I had been told I wouldn't be having a rommate so I figured it wouldn't really matter whether I keep this place a mess or not. I am not a slob by any means but I am in no way a neat freak. If there's clutter I don't mind. After checking the time on my phone I realized I had to get downstair for our camp meeting.

You see, my name is Santana Lopez, I am 17 years old, and I am looking at playing college soccer. So where am I now? Soccer camp in Kansas. I know what you're thinking; _Really? Kansas? You can't do any better than that?_ Well no right now I can't. I have heard nothing from any of the coaches from the schools I really wanted to go to. This is a good school though. It has a pretty good soccer program and it has athletic training, which I hope to go in to.

After I got downstairs I went to the common room. The coaches were already there which was a good sign. The problem was that I had no one to sit with. What did I do? Naturally I sat by myself. I'm not a loner but I feel weird having to introduce myself to people right away.

I sat there only half listening to the head coach. He was talking about stuff I already knew. Then he said something that struck my interest.

"We won't be training this afternoon due to the heat so instead we will be watching the German Men's National Team play." I'm almost positive he said who they were playing but I couldn't recall even if my life depended on it. "Until then everyone can go on up to your rooms until the match starts." He concluded.

Everyone decided they would all leae at the exact same time and try to fit in the elevator. It was pretty idiotic if you ask me but I guess that's why no one did. Once I stepped into my room I decided getting everything out would be a good way to pass time so I put on some music and did just that.

About thirty minutes had passed when I realized I should finally go back downstairs to watch the game. I sat in the same spot as earlier. I muttered a soft "thank you" when the handed me a paper. We're supposed to write what we think about the game. As I was reading through it I felt someone behind me, then I heard a soft voice.

"Can my roommate and I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Behind me was possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had a shy smile playing on her lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah sure. Pull up a chair." I replied.

I didn't really want to seem like a creeper so I wrote on my paper basically the entire game. I would sneak glances back at her and softly smile to myself.

**A.N.2 This will be a multi chapter fic. Also the title won't make sense until the end and it took forever to come up with.**


	2. Meeting

**A.N. There are minor exaggerations in this as opposed to what actually happened but I have to keep it interesting right? :)**

It's been about a half an hour since I got back to my room. All I've done in these thirty minutes is lie on my bed and toss my soccer ball with one hand and catch it with the other. Apparently my roommate has been bitten by a Brown Recluse spider and is in the hospital. I kind of wish she was here though. So I would have at least one person to talk to and not be left to my thoughts about a certain blonde haired blue-eyed girl at this camp.

Realizing I wasn't being very productive I decided I should start doing something. So I started doing some sit-ups. I was just finishing my third set of one hundred when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find to find another blonde. Not the blonde who has occupied my thoughts, but her roommate.

"Hi," she said with a smile,"I was just talking with my roommate and we heard that you didn't have one so we thought we'd invite to our room to hang out and stuff...if you want to that is. No pressure."

"One what?" I asked. I figured she meant a roommate but I wanted to be sure.

"A roommate. You're the only person here who doesn't have one and no one should be alone at camp." She told me with a smile.

"Alright. Let me just grab my shoes."

I put on my shoes but I didn't bother to tie them. I was just going down the hall after all. It was then that I realized I didn't know either of their names. I watched as not-my-blonde opened the door to her room and I followed her in. That's when I saw her and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. She looked up from her phone and had the biggest smile I've ever seen. Her smile seemed to be contagious because I couldn't help myself from smiling back.

"Hi! You're Santana, right?" She asked. She seemed more open and not as shy as she had seemed earlier.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry...I don't know your names." I honestly felt kind of sheepish saying that but oh well.

"I'm Brittany, from Kansas, and this is Quinn, from Colorado." She explained with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both," I said, "I'm Santana, as you already know, and I'm from New Mexico."

"That's so cool!" They exclaimed at the same time.

_Not really, _I thought

"Yeah I guess so." I offered.

It got kind of quiet and there felt like there was an incredibly uncomfortable silence in the room. I put my hands in the pockets of my sweats and tried to seem like I was uncomfortable. They let me into their room after all.

Breaking the silence Brittany asked me, "So what position do you play?"

"I'm a goalie." I answered.

Her face lit up while she listened.

"Me too!" She exclaimed as she got up to give me a high-five. "Quinn isn't though. She's a forward." She had a teasing tone to her voice and I found it so endearing.

I loved how she was so confidant and able to be herself around new people. If I'm being honest, I was kind of jealous. That had never been my strong point. I'm actually kind of proud I'm doing so well now.

"Oh shut up Britt. The only reason you're a goalie is because you don't run." Quinn countered.

"That's the reason I became a goalie." I said with a smile.

"See? Santana gets it. And for the record I play Basketball, too. I could run miles around your sorry ass."

Smiling at their banter was all I could do at this point. They were hilarious and I was starting to be really glad I actually came over.

They turned back to me and then Brittany asked, "Santana? How old are you?"

"I'm 17," I replied. "How old are you two?"

"I'm 17, too, and Quinnie here is 16. I think she's the youngest on team U.S.A."

Before you get the wrong impression, no Brittany didn't mean the national team. The camp had been split into two teams. Everyone 16 and older was on team U.S.A. and everyone 15 and younger was on team Australia. Team U.S.A. was on one side of the building and team Australia was on the other. Which was kind of nice because if I'm being honest, I saw how the younger girls were acting and they were just obnoxious as all hell.

I saw the clock out of the corner of my eye and realized we need to get ready for the evening training.

"Hey guys? It's almost time to go downstairs to leave for training so I'm gonna go get changed, okay?" I didn't want to be rude and just walk out.

"Oh yeah. That's cool, we should get ready, too. See you down there." Quinn said.

Brittany just offered a smile and wave as I was leaving. I waved back of course and with a smile on my face I headed back to my room.

It didn't take me very long to get ready. I just had to get some water, get everything I needed in my bag, and put my hair up. Curse the luscious locks I have been given. After double checking to make sure I had everything I headed down stairs.

When I reached the bottom I saw Quinn and Brittany talking and laughing with each other. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Brittany chose that time to look up and our eyes locked. She smiled and waved me over. I realized then that I was gonna be having more fun without a roommate than I would have ever had with one.

**A.N. If you have any questions about any of my stories you can p.m. me or you can message me on Tumblr. The link on my page. **


	3. Dinner and Hugs

We're all at dinner now. Training wasn't really hard. Coach D. wanted us to focus more on our technique and not how many times we go through a drill. I like that. That's how I've always trained. Once you get the technique down you can do anything.

It was amazing how there were different groups forming already throughout the camp. That's what I hate about girls. They always form cliques. I looked down at the food I got, burgers and french fries were being served, and then looked back to Brittany. There was no doubt in my mind that I thought she was beautiful. I mean, how could you not think she's beautiful? I'm not just talking about her looks either. She had the looks, but what really won me over about her was her personality.

We put our trays down on the table and sat down. It was just us because Quinn decided to sit with some of the other forwards. I was fine with that. It meant I got to have Brittany to myself, even for just a little while. We'd both started eating when I realized something.

"Would you like anything to drink Britt?" I asked. I couldn't believe that both of us had forgotten our drinks.

"Just some ice water please" She replied.

I went to get the drinks and came back. She was being really quiet and I couldn't understand why.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet since we left training."

"I have question for you Santana. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I figured we should get to know each other since we're going to be around each other so much at this camp." She was rambling and I just had to smile at how adorable she is.

"You can ask me anything, Brittany." I replied honestly. She didn't have to be afraid to ask me. I'd answer anything.

"Are you into girls?"

I nearly choked on my drink. I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't that.

"Oh um...well I mean...yeah. If that bothers you or anything all you have to do is say so. You wouldn't be the first person and you certainly won't be the last person I lose over it." I think I spilled a little more than I meant to but hey, if she can ramble, so can I.

"Oh no! No no no it's not that. I don't care, you love who you love, ya know? I was just wondering. It was an impression I got. You don't have to worry about losing me though. You're kind of stuck with me. Like gum on the bottom of your shoe." She said with a smile.

I smiled back. It was nice knowing that she doesn't care about it. We spent the rest of dinner mostly getting to know each other. I found out that her favorite color is pink and she's played on her high school's varsity soccer team for the past four years. She also told me that in Kansas the high school season is in Spring rather than Fall. Which is kind of weird to me. Back home the season is in Fall not Spring, but oh well. To each their own I guess.

As we walked back to the dorm building we were mostly making small talk. Just little comments about the weather here and there. I noticed that I'm about an inch taller than her. She looked at me with a questioning glance and I realized I must have been chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I think she was trying to be intimidating but it didn't really work. She's too nice for that.

"I just noticed that I'm taller than you and was laughing because that doesn't happen often. Most goalies I meet are taller than me so I'm enjoying this moment." I replied with a smile.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder as I opened the door for her. She muttered a quick "thank you" and I followed her inside. Somewhere along the way, walking up the stairs, it turned into a race to the top. She beat me. I refuse to admit defeat so I tell her that I let her win so she didn't feel bad. I was about to walk away but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. My stomach exploded with butterflies as I wrapped my arms around her to hug her back. We whispered "goodnight" to each other and went into our respective rooms. As I lay in bed that night I couldn't seem to get the butterflies to leave and for the first time in months, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A.N. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I moved one of the scenes to the next chapter. Also, in case there is any confusion, Santana is meant to represent me and Brittany is meant to represent the girl this happened with. I know irl Heather is taller than Naya but for purposes of this story forget that. Also, Puck will be in either the next chapter or the one after that so keep a look out ;)**


	4. Shower

Day two wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. One of the most interesting things came just after lunch. Brittany and I were walking back and I'd been talking about my best friend, Puck. I guess I'd been talking about him more than I thought because next thing I know she was asking me to call him. I don't know why I did, I knew he'd still be asleep but I called him anyways.

"What the fuck do you want Lopez?! I was sleeping." Puck said.

"He sounds hot." I heard Brittany say. It took all of my willpower to not show that what she had said bothered me.

"Well," I started, "Brittany, a girl here at camp wanted to talk to you since I apparently talk about you all the time."

"Fantastic."

I don't think he could have been any more sarcastic if he tried.

"Look, Santana, you know you're my best friend and that I love talking to you but I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay." I answered and hung up. "So yeah...that's Puck."

"He kind of sounds like an ass." Quinn said.

"He is an ass. But that's what I love about him."

It was quiet for the rest of the walk back to the dorms. After that it's been mostly uneventful. I'm in the bathroom waiting for a shower right now. I'm kind of just wandering around mindlessly when I saw it. I turned my head to the right and saw Brittany covered by her curtain, looking for a towel. We locked eyes for a second and I turned away quickly.

"Sorry!" I said. I'm pretty sure I'm bright red right now.

I heard a giggle then, "It's okay San. It's not like you were stalking me in the shower or anything. Relax."

The butterflies from the previous night had come back suddenly. But now that I think about it I don't think they ever really left in the first place. Brittany makes me realize that they're still there. They get stronger when I'm around her...or thinking about her...or I see her.

I grabbed my towel and clothes and brushed past her to get in the shower. I knew the image of her naked with water droplets glistening on her body would be in my mind for the rest of the night. At least in a shower no one would know what I was thinking.

I'd finished my shower quicker than I'd intended and went back to my room. I don't think I could look at Brittany without turning bright red. I thought ethnic people didn't blush? Oh well. I learned otherwise.

Just as I had walked into my room and put my stuff away there was a knock on my door. It was Quinn.

"Brittany wants to know why you didn't come to our room after your shower. She said you always come to our room when you have the chance."

"I was just putting my stuff away. I'll be over in a few minutes." I offered as an explanation. I don't know why it slipped out. I wasn't going to see her tonight but after knowing she was kind of upset I hadn't come over I realized I couldn't live with doing anything to upset her. Before I knew it I was at their door and I knocked on it. Quinn opened it and I saw Brittany on her bed looking at her phone. I cleared my throat and when she looked up and saw me her face had the brightest smile I'd seen. I instantly smiled back.

"Come sit with me San!" She said excitedly as she pat her bed.

I couldn't deny her that so I went to her bed and sat with her. She put an arm around my wait and rested her head on my shoulder. I felt myself tense and so did she.

"Are you alright San? You just got really tense..."

I felt bad. It wasn't that I didn't want her to touch me it was just that wasn't how I wanted her to touch me. I wanted something more intimate but I couldn't tell her that.

"I'm fine. Just kind of surprised you still want to be around me after I basically stalked you in the shower and saw you naked." I explained. It wasn't a total lie I guess.

"Friends see each other naked all the time. No big deal. I'm sure I'll see you naked one day." she replied. Quinn and I both looked at each other with shocked expressions. Neither of us had expected that response.

"Okay." I said back. I relaxed into her touch but I couldn't stop my heart from racing. If she noticed, she didn't mention it which I would be enternally gateful for. I don't know for sure how long we stayed like that but when I got to my room that night I couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of her plagued my mind and if I'm being completely honest, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I think I was starting to fall in love.

**A.N. This is different than I had imagined and more exaggerated than what really happened. Oh well. **


	5. Day 4

The third day didn't really have anything interesting happen. It's day 4 now and we're all on the pitch warming up for the All-Star game. There were to be two 20 minute games. Half of the younger girls playing the other half and half of the older girls playing the other half. Brittany and I were chosen to play on the same team. By this time I had realized how strong my feelings actually were for her.

We were all stretching in a circle when "Lights" by Ellie Goulding came over the speakers in the stadium. Brittany and I looked at each other and jumped in the middle of the circle and started dancing. We ended up doing the sprinkler at one point and we just looked at each other and laughed. I'd never felt more alive than in this moment. It was like being around her made everything brighter. Like there wasn't a dark moment in the world.

Brittany and I ended up being separated right after the first half of our game had started. I felt the disappointment swell up in me. The coach on her side had her playing in the beginning and mine had me on the bench until the second half.

The game was mostly a blur for me. It had been tied after we finished the second five-minute overtime and we had gone into a shootout. I realized I had to stay focused. I had stopped one shot already but one of our kickers had missed. Both teams were tied which meant we had gone into what is essentially sudden death. Our kicker had made her shot so I had loads of pressure. If I stopped this it would mean we won.

I looked up at the kicker and instantly knew she was going to kick to my right. I heard the whistle and waited for her foot to hit the ball. I dove and caught it. I stood up and I felt about a dozen arms around me at once. I heard the cheers from my teammates and as happy of a moment as this was, all I wanted to do was find Brittany. I pulled away from my teammates and I saw her. I ran to her and jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

I'd felt her arms tighten around me as she held me up and she softly said "Congratulations."

She set me down and we looked at each other smiling.

"You did so good out there, San."

"You did great, too, Britt." I replied.

"Yeah well we would have won if I had been in goal for that shootout." She said. She winked and smiled so I knew she was joking.

I smiled back and replied with a slightly sarcastic "Sure."

We had gone back into the group and started stretching as the head coach was announcing the MVP's of the game. I had been touching my toes when I heard it:

"And our second MVP of the games today, stopping two PK's, Ms. Santana Lopez!"

There were cheers all around and pats on my back. I looked to Brittany and we smiled at each other. Then I realized something...in about two hours I'll be going back home and so will she. My smile dropped and I'm pretty sure she noticed. She looked at me with a questioning glance but I sort of just smiled sadly.

We had all gone back to our rooms to pack. We had final evaluations with out coaches and then we would be leaving. I packed everything and sat on my desk looking around my room. I heard the door open and I saw her. My breath had caught in my throat. She always looks so beautiful.

"Hi." She said shyly.

I stood up and said "Hi." back. Mine was a bit more awkward than hers though. I looked at the floor and suddenly I felt her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and suddenly realized I had started crying. I felt something wet on my neck and I pulled away. She had been crying, too. I wiped her tears softly with my thumb and left my hand on her cheek. She Looked at me with her blue eyes. I never want to see her cry again. I looked into her eyes again and the next thing I knew I felt the softest lips on my own. They were gone quickly and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, San, that was out of line."

"No, Britt. I've been wanting to do that for the past couple days." I explained.

"I just...I couldn't leave without kissing you."

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped at that moment. The moment I found out she felt the same way as me.

"I need your number, San. If we can't keep talking I don't know what I would do."

I gave her my number then mentioned we needed to go downstairs for our final evaluations. Brittany asked me to go first. Basically the gist of it was that if I strengthen my hands I have potential to go as far as I want to.

While Britt was talking to Coach Devon I had been called over by the coach from McPherson College here in Kansas.

"Santana, I just want to tell you that I think you are a brilliant goal keeper. We weren't allowed to say anything at the beginning of camp but I've had my eye set on you since the first night. If you're interested in playing at McPherson give me a call." He said.

He handed me a pamphlet with his phone number on it.

In that moment I knew what I was going to do.

Brittany had finished talking with Coach Devon and was walking over to me. All she did was pull me in a hug and whisper "Goodbye San. I'll text you as soon as I can...and Lights is our official song."

I held tight to her. I didn't want to let her go.

I told her, "Brittany, this isn't 'goodbye'. This is 'see you later' because I know for a fact that I'll be seeing you soon."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle. Her parents were gesturing for her to follow them. I walked with her to her car and we hugged one last time. I watched her and her family drive away. Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I didn't recognize the number. I opened it and instantly smiled. It was _her._

**A.N. This chapter is basically nothing like what happened. The whole dorm room thing didn't happen. She and I didn't kiss. I was originally going to have this not have a happy ending but I realized I can't do that. So this will have a happy ending. If you have any questions or concerns or criticism or anything you can p.m. me, leave a review, or message me on Tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet. I hope you all have enjoyed and will enjoy on the last chapter that will be up soon. **


	6. Hot Seat

Brittany and I had texted every day for the next two weeks. We didn't really talk about anything specific but every time I saw her name pop up on my phone I would smile. Just the thought of her makes me smile. I'd never felt like this before.

**From: Brittany (2:13 a.m.): Do you remember when we were playing Hot Seat?**

_Flashback:_

_Rachel pushed through the door in Brittany and Quinn's room._

_"Santana, are you a lesbian?" She asked_

_"Um..yeah." I replied. It's easy to be "out" back home because I know pretty much no one cares there. Here though...I didn't know what to expect_

_"I knew it! I have awesome gay-dar!" She said excitedly._

_I looked to Brittany and shrugged lightly. At least she doesn't care._

_"I like girls, too" She added._

_"That's cool." I heard Brittany say. _

_It sort of went into an uncomfortable silence. I think Quinn felt awkward because she was just looking at her phone._

_"I know what we should do!" Exclaimed Rachel._

_"What's that?" I asked her. _

_"We should play Hot Seat! There's a chair in the middle of the room and everyone in the room takes turns asking questions that the person in the chair has to answer honestly." She explained. I'm glad she did because I had no idea what the hell "Hot Seat" was. _

_"Okay." Britt said, "Who's gonna be in the chair first?"_

_"Santana since she's already in the chair and she can just drag it to the middle of the room." _

_Thanks Quinn. Much appreciated. _

_I dragged the chair into the middle of the room and crossed my legs._

_"Ask away." I said. _

_"Brittany you start."_

_Rachel must really enjoy taking charge._

_"Have you ever been with a guy?" _

_"Sexually, no. I've kissed guys and I've dated guys but I've never been intimate with a guy." I exclaimed. Maybe a little too in-depth but oh well._

_"My turn! What's it like going down on a girl?" Rachel asked._

_"It depends. I would never go down on a girl unless it really meant something to both of us. It's like everything that's lead up to this is nothing. Like...both of you have waited in anticipation for this moment and when it finally comes you want to put everything into it. You want to put all the emotions you've been feeling into this. She makes you feel so amazing every day and you feel like you don't have the same effect so you want to make her feel the way you feel even if it's only for a moment because you know in that moment she'll know everything she needs to know about your feelings. It's that pivotal moment between being two separate beings to being one complete entity." I explained. _

_I know throughout my little speech my eyes kept drifting to Brittany. I don't know if she noticed or not but that's not important to me. It had been really quiet for the last couple minutes and I think I may have made Quinn and Rachel slightly uncomfortable. _

_"Okay I think it's Brittany's turn." I said standing up from the chair._

_I watched Brittany sit on the chair as I moved to take her place on her bed. _

_"Okay Brittany, we're gonna start easy, are you a virgin?" Rachel asked. This has pretty much just turned into Rachel asking questions. I think she liked knowing everything about everyone. _

_"No." Brittany responded._

_Short and sweet answer. I like her vagueness. _

_"Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" _

_My head snapped up to look at Rachel when I heard that. Out of all the questions she could have asked, that's the one she comes up with? Really? Shit. _

_"There's a park by my house and my ex-boyfriend and I had sex under a bridge there." She said nonchalantly. _

_We all kind of just stared at her for a moment. I don't know what was more shocking to me, her having sex under a bridge or that she said "ex-boyfriend". Who wouldn't want to be with this Goddess?_

_"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Rachel asked. What's with all the sexually explicit questions?_

_"Yes. It was at a party." She stated. _

_I think she looked briefly at me but I don't know. I was just staring at her. I couldn't get over the fact that she has kissed a girl before. I knew better than to get my hopes up but if you were in the same position I was, you would have to. _

_End flashback_

**To: Brittany (2:15 a.m.): Of course i remember. Rachel wanted to know everything about our sex lives. You can't just forget a night like that! Haha ;)**

**From: Brittany (2:20 a.m.): Well remember how i said that i've kissed a girl before?**

**To: Brittany (2:21 a.m.): Well yeah you have B. You kissed me.**

**From: Brittany (2:30 a.m.): I mean before we met. It was at a party but i knew exactly what i was doing. I wanted to kiss her. I don't like girls or guys i like people. Do you know what i mean?**

**To: Brittany (2:33 a.m.): I get what you mean. What does that mean for us? Since we kissed and all...**

**From: Brittany (2:34 a.m.): Well i kinda like you...a lot**

**To: Brittany (2:36 a.m.): I kinda think you're really cute...**

**From: Brittany (2:37 a.m.): I kinda miss you**

**To: Brittany (2:53 a.m.): I kind of want you to be my girlfriend...(this took so long because i was debating on if i actually wanted to send it or not)**

**From: Brittany (2:55 a.m.): I kinda would love to be your girlfriend. But you have to ask me properly soon ;) **

That was the last text I read before I fell asleep. I didn't know what she meant by asking her properly since we were so far apart but I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was my girlfriend now and I couldn't be any happier than in this moment. I fell into a dreamless slumber and it was one of the best nights sleep that I've had in a long time.

**A.N. The Hot Seat scene had a lot more too it but none of that was really relevant to the story. Also the going down on a girl part isn't exactly what I said. I don't remember what I said so I went with it. Oh well. As always if you have any questions you can p.m. me, leave a review, or message me on tumblr at julietandherfairjuliet. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner than it took for me to get this one up. **


	7. Skype

Brittany and I talked on Skype nearly every night and if we weren't on Skype we would call each other...even if it was just a brief phone call.

We're actually talking on Skype right now.

**[7/10/2012 1:09:25 PM] Brittany: i have a pink hat like that!**

**[7/10/2012 1:09:35 PM] Brittany: with your long hair we could be like twins! :D**

**[7/10/2012 1:10:05 PM] Santana: But then we couldn't date because that'd be weird**

**[7/10/2012 1:10:23 PM] Brittany: ohhh good call, good call...**

**[7/10/2012 1:10:41 PM] Santana: I know**

**[7/10/2012 1:11:30 PM] Brittany: it'd be like making out with myself**

I don't think you understand how much I love this girl. We are just our complete selves with each other and I can't get enough of it. I want to start a video call with her but I don't want her to feel obligated to accept it.

**[7/10/2012 1:20:45 PM] Santana: Video call? I think yes.**

**[7/10/2012 1:22:15 PM] Brittany: wait! i need to put some pants on**

**[7/10/2012 1:22:36 PM] Santana: No you don't**

**[7/10/2012 1:23:06 PM] Brittany: haha too late, already on :)**

**[7/10/2012 1:23:34 PM] Santana: Damn. I guess I'll go put a shirt on then.**

**[7/10/2012 1:24:13 PM] Brittany: well dang.. i'll go put mine on too then**

**[7/10/2012 1:24:58 PM] Santana: Ugh**

**[7/10/2012 1:25:11 PM] Brittany: initiate video call?**

**[7/10/2012 1:26:01 PM] Santana: Ok**

Our relationship had obviously taken a more sexual flirting turn but we both know the other would never do anything that was unwanted.

I hit the video call button and as soon as her fae popped up on my screen I got the biggest smile on my face.

"Hello beautiful" I said. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. she's wonderful and everything I've ever wanted.

I saw the immediate smile on her face and it just made smile grow.

"Hey San." She said with a wave. She's seriously adorable. You don't understand

We just sat there talking for hours. I think it was about seven o'clock when we finally stopped talking to each other. That was only because she had to go to dinner, which she avoided for an hour. I don't know how she managed to do that because I've never been able to. What can I say? My girlfriend has a way with words.

It was now about nine o'clock and I was lying in bed reading when I heard my phone ringing. I knew who it was instantly by the ringtone. Lights by Ellie Goulding. It's basically our song.

"Hey B. How was dinner?" I asked.

"It was good. I missed you though. I hate that I can't text during dinner but I guess at the same time it's the polite thing to do. I just hate whenever we aren't talking. I always miss you a bunch." She responded.

"I miss you, too, Britt baby. At least we get to talk though. Imagine how much life would suck if we couldn't."

"I don't even want to imagine that. That's like something that would be in a nightmare." I heard her reply breathlessly.

I didn't know how to respond because it's the same way for me. We fell into a comfortable silence for a little while, sort of just listening to each other breath. I heard her breath start to even out and I couldn't help but smile again. I knew she'd fallen asleep but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up to say goodnight.

It's probably a little creepy, looking on it again, but I listening to her breathing while she slept for about an hour. I know it sounds weird but just knowing there was some way for us to be "close" was amazing. It was the best I could get right now since she was in Kansas and asleep.

There was a soft rustling and then I heard her beautiful voice again.

"Baby? Are you still there?" The sleep was evident in her voice as she spoke. It was adorable.

"Yes babe. I'll always be here. Go back to sleep." I replied softly.

"Babe you've been listening to me sleep for like an hour and a half. That's a little creepy." I heard her smile as she spoke.

"It's comforting to me. It let's me know you're real." I replied honestly. I don't think I'll ever understand how I managed to get so lucky as to be with her.

"I'm going back to sleep now," she mumbled. "I'll text you in the morning, okay?" She asked softly. I knew she was already falling back asleep.

"Of course, B. Sleep well and sweet dreams. I'll text you back when I wake up." I said.

She always forgot about the time difference, which was understandable seeing as she's an hour ahead, and she's an early riser so I always wake up to a text from her. Best part of my mornings by far.

I heard the line go silent and I knew she hung up. Tapping on my phone going into my contacts I quickly typed out a text for her.

**To: Brittany (12:03 a.m.): Sweet dreams my dear. I'll be seeing you in my dreams. **

I sent it and held my phone to my chest. I knew she wouldn't answer but I still said it quietly...

"I love you, Brittany"

I plugged my phone into the charger and quickly got changed. Lying my head down to bed that night I'd thought of the same thing I thought of every night since I met her. I thought of Brittany.

**A.N. This chapter was honestly killer for me to write. The typed out Skype conversation is an actually conversation she and I had and in all of the chapters it's going to be like that. They're very hard for me to look at again but it keeps to the truth in the story, especially since I've changed a lot of it. As always if you have any questions you can leave a review, p.m. me, or message me on tumblr .com**

**Also, sorry this took so long to write. I avoided it because of the Skype conversation. **


	8. Parents

It's been a month since B and I started dating. I got a job just recently so we unfortunatly haven't been able to talk very much but it'll be all worth it. See even though we live in two different states our winter vacations are at about the same time so I'm planning to surprise her with a visit. There's a problem however. See...neither of us have told our parents about our relationship.

I don't know about her but I have no problems telling my family when I'm dating someone. We've always had a very open family relationship about these things. My problem is telling them that I entered a relationship with a girl I saw for four days. I know they won't necessarily be mad but I don't think they'll understand. Which brings me to this...telling my parents about Britt.

Both my parents, Maribel and Carlos, are sitting next to each other on the couch and probably watching me pace. I don't relaly know for sure. I'm still trying to figure out how to word this entire thing.

I finally stopped pacing and looked at them.

"Mami, papi, you're both very accepting of my sexuality and will support me in any relationship I ever enter, right?" I asked. That's probably a cliche way to start this but it was the best I could come up with.

"Of course mija. What is this about?" Mother asked.

I was silent for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Well you know how Brittany and I talk almost every day?"

"Yes. Sweetie, if you're trying to tell us that you two are dating we already know. We've suspected for a while. You sittng us here just proves it." I heard him say.

That took and unsuspecting twist.

"You two know already?" I asked incrediously.

"It's honestly not hard to figure out mija. You spend almost every waking minute talking to her and if you're not talking to her you're talking about her." She said.

"Santana, honey, we will always support you with whomever you want to be with. Tell us about her. Like tell us how you feel about her." Dad concluded. I should have known they would have been supportive. They always are.

"Brittany just...she makes me feel like I've never felt before. She's the light in my darkest times. She's sweet, innocent, funny, and everything beautiful in this shitty world. Seeing her name light up on my phone brings me a joy that 've never felt. My stomach explodes with butterflies and she just...she makes me happy. Being with her fills me with happiness and it's a happiness I never want to go away and talking to her? It never goes." I stated. It was probably more of a rant but it got everything I needed to say out there.

"Well there's only one thing we can say about this."

My mother trailed off and looked at my father and shared a smile with him.

"We want to meet her. Officially. Not the whole 'Hey B my mom says hello' think you've been pulling. An official meeting."

I couldn't do anything except stare at them. They want to meet my girlfriend.

"No! I mean...not yet. That wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you guys." I told them.

Now or never...

"I want to surprise her over winter break. Our winter breaks are around the same time and I wanted to go see her for a few days. I started saving money already because this is something I really want to do." I explained. It'd started into a ramble but I didn't care. I just need to see Britt again. I need to hold her.

"Sweetie calm down. If her parents are okay with t of course you can go see her." My mom told me.

SUCCESS! If I was alone right now I'd totally be doing a happy dance.

"We'll pay for the plane ride but you have to get your own spending money." Dad finished.

I always thought it was weird that they finished each others thoughts but now that I do the same thing with B I don't think t's weird.

"Deal." I said. That was honestly a really reasonable proposition.

"We want to meet Brittany and her parents first though." Dad said.

Well there goes that.

"Right...well see I don't really know if she's told her parents about us yet and I have no idea how they'll react." I explained looking at the ground. The floor had become pretty interesting at that moment.

"Well we'll have to figure that out huh?" Dad said."You aren't going anywhere until we meet them mija."

"Alright Papi." I said. "I'll talk to her tonight about everything and I'll let you know, okay?

"Okay. Go get ready for work."

Work. Thanks Mom. Needed to be reminded of that at this moment.

Puck and I work together though so that's a bonus. I need to fill him in on everything.

I left the room and got changed for work after sending a quick text to Britt.

**To: Brittany (12:23): Hey babe just wanted to tell you that i miss you and i hope we're still on for our skype date tonight. Got stuff i gots tah talk to you about 3 talk to you in a few hours**

I got changed and checked my phone.

**From: Brittany (12:27): Of course we are babe 3 have a good day at work lover ;) Should i be afraid of what you need to talk about? Jk**

**To: Brittany (12:30): It's nothing bad but perhaps a little...nervous? Idk we'll figure it out tonight**

I turned my phone on silent and when to work. I was nervous and excited and scared and everything in between whenever I thought about the few hours later.

**A.N. Well this is not what I expected to write at all. I never understood when writers would say "This chapter basically wrote itself" but that's what happened. Puck may be in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet. Basically the only chapter that's stayed how I originially wanted it is the first one so...**

**As always if you have any questions feel free to p.m. me, leave a review, or message me on tumblr .com**


End file.
